


Finding X

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 废土AU





	1. Chapter 1

上  
Erik做了个古怪的梦。在梦里，他变成五岁的孩子，又冷又饿，光着脚在大雾中寻找回家的路。  
又是新的一天。他的目光扫过墙上的挂钟——显示上午十一点二十分。  
“你得起来，Erik”他对自己说道。  
很快他想到世界上不会有记得这个名字的人，从而觉得这个代号没什么意义。  
Erik嘲笑自己想了个蠢问题，然后搓了把脸，起身冲凉。路上他踢倒了两个酒瓶，可他根本赖得去管，任由它们滚个老远。  
一年前某种未知的因素席造成人类大规模死亡。但死亡并没有把一切画上句号。一小部分尸体于一至两个钟头后复活。不是传统意义上的复活，而是成为没有人性、嗜血的行尸走肉。  
从开始的震惊到麻木，Erik经历了普通人都会有的心理变化。长的一段时间里，他固执地认为整件事不过是一场恶梦，迟早有醒的时候。他还能打个呵欠按掉闹钟，从床上爬起来，洗澡、吃早饭、上班。现在的他接受了事实往前看，并努力活得久一点。  
他挑了警局原先的办公室作为避难所。原因很简单，这里备用设施齐全，电和热水都不缺。另外这里是他工作了五年的地方，地形熟得不能再熟，即使蒙住双眼也能轻松从顶楼跑到地下一层，足以应对任何突发状况。警局旁边的超级市场食物充足，足够吃三年不重样。唯一的缺点是离加油站较远，有四英里的路。他每两周会加一次油，不担心油价上涨，有没有停车位，用不用排队。  
不到下午一点，天气闷得要死，有六十七天没下雨了，Erik记得很清楚。他穿了件黑色T恤，下身搭配牛仔裤。不过下车把油枪插进油箱的几分钟，后背就流了不少汗。四周很安静，没有风，只有汽油流进油箱的声音。  
他一边加油，一边计划着接下来要做的事情。加油站对面是家三明治店。过去Erik加完油会去吃点东西。他记得服务生是个红头发的年轻女孩，永远摆着一张扑克脸。做任何事都心不在焉。倒咖啡时总会有小半壶泼到桌面上，然后用围裙清理。他不记得她的名字了，很多人的名字也是。好像他们未曾在这个世界生活过。  
三明治店旁的小教堂，因为无人打理，外墙的油漆驳落，前院的杂草有几英尺高，一直蔓延到柏油路上。如果其他人看到，一定会感叹大自然吞噬人类文明力量多强大，而现在他孤身一人，要独自对抗一切。下周一或者周三他会修剪草坪，再把墙面重新粉刷一遍，除了缺少琴声和歌声保证和以前一模一样——没有案子可查，他总要找点事做。  
紧邻教堂的是地产中介、五金店、牙科诊所、医院、药房、汽车修理厂。今天他要做的事是把堵在修理厂门前的车拖走，否则想进去换个机油都难得要命。经历了几个月的风吹日晒，Erik花了点时间辨认出它是台1966产年的Camaro，这个年代的车型已经很罕见了。  
他仿佛看到了一个固执的老人，手抚摸着车前盖，像是抚摸孩子一般自豪——很可能这种自豪之情他对孩子也没表露过，“还不错吧，我给它重新喷了漆，换了轮毂，和新的一样。只要愿意我可以一分钟内开到市政厅。”  
Erik走到Camaro旁边，车身和玻璃都盖着一层厚厚的灰尘。他在车上抹了几把，残存不多的车漆是蓝色的。车内侧的玻璃被黑色的液体遮挡着，什么也看不清楚。Erik掏出枪，用枪托砸狠砸车窗边缘，玻璃崩裂成一张蛛网。他再次击打几下窗子就破了，一颗头骨弹在地上，滚了两圈最后停在Erik脚边。接着车内喷涌出大量污浊、呛人的气体。他捂住鼻子，连着后退几步。还好头骨腐烂到只剩下两个黑洞洞的眼眶，不可能找他的麻烦。  
头骨仰面朝上嘴巴大张，原来舌头的位置露出一截白色的纸片。仿佛一只伸出触角的蜗牛。  
Erik捏住纸片的一角，伸手把它扯了出来。它对折成一英寸大小，用透明胶带反复缠了很多遍，这么做能使它不被液体污损。Erik展开后很快认出它是张城市地图的残肢，不过有人用记号笔在第四大街的位置画了一个“X”。地图看起来很很古怪，像个陷阱。但它又足以勾起Erik的好奇心。  
他上车沿着第四大街由南向北开着，车速保持三十迈。  
灾难发生的一个月后，他每天会开着车在街上巡逻。试图在成群的僵尸中找到一个幸存者，遗憾的是直到现在他仍一无所获。刚开始，他还为僵尸的增长速度赶到不安，但随着时间流逝，他发现当它们腐烂到一定程度，就再没有爬起来的可能。路两边的建筑缓缓向后退去，酒店、药房、银行、干洗店、公共图书馆。这条街他走过很多次，实在找不出什么特别之处。  
突然图书馆楼顶一丝光亮闪过，他停车关掉引擎，寻找光亮的来源。图书馆是坚固的砖石结构，总共三层。所有的窗子用木板死死封住，除非僵尸进化出开锁技能，否则不太可能爬得进去。图书馆外是一个小型停车场，没有停车。停车场附近也没有树、电线杆、垃圾桶之类的遮挡物，视线开阔，僵尸群出现立刻能被发现。  
Erik下车换了个阳光不太刺眼的角度打量屋顶上方。不知道什么时候屋顶安装了一块不太大的太阳能板。刚刚反射的光亮应该来自它。Erik并不确定病毒爆发前楼顶装没装过这玩意。  
他只记起五岁时曾和妈妈来过这里，他读了本刺猬穿越迷雾寻找朋友小熊的童话故事。结局他记不清了。但回家时吃的榛果巧克力冰淇淋的味道却无论如何也忘不掉。假如那时有人告诉Erik，二十二年后世界将会毁灭，他一定认为对方是个彻头彻尾的疯子。  
等回忆散去，Erik已经搞定了锈迹斑斑的门锁，走进黑暗的大厅。屋内很凉爽，灰尘味不重。他打开手电筒，凭借微弱的光亮扫视了一圈屋内。墙面上贴着读书会照常举行的海报。四排书架和一排桌椅整齐地站在地面上。没有白蚁、老鼠侵扰的痕迹。手电的光束进入书架间的过道，便立刻淹没在未知的黑暗中，根本无法穿透。记忆中只有三、四码远的过道看上去深不见底，像是一座庞大的迷宫。任何人闯入其中，都面临被牛头怪物割断喉咙的危险。但能够解开谜题，Erik愿意冒险。  
Erik绷紧神经，竖起耳朵留意着周围的动静，准备随时应对未知的威胁。他一只手举着手电照明，一只手端着枪小心翼翼地进入过道。他走得很慢，每一步都像是踩在一百英尺高的钢丝线上。走了不到二十步远，地面上一个用宽胶贴成十字吸引了他的注意。Erik蹲下来，一根极细的鱼线出现在眼前。他试了试线的韧度，它的另一头应该连着某个机关，如果没有刚刚的提示，现在的他早已被无数只利箭戳成刺猬了。  
他从口袋掏出折刀割断鱼线，继续往前走。过道尽头是一条狭窄的木质楼梯。楼梯又窄又破，他踏上楼梯阶，年久失修的楼梯阶便发出咯吱咯吱的响声，听起来像一百只猫同时磨爪子。这种想法让Erik想笑。在走神的一瞬间，他肯定他的的鞋面蹭到了什么东西，发出啪的一声。他几乎从楼梯上跳起来。很快他看清那是什么——一个小型捕兽夹。有十英寸长、齿缝合拢。但它和鱼线都不像是针对任何人的陷阱，Erik推测它们抵御僵尸的可能性更高一些。  
一上二楼，走廊尽头的一扇木门吸引了他的注意。门上镶嵌着玻璃窗，上面用两块木板交差拼成了一个“X”。  
又一个“X”，一定不是巧合。Erik有种找对了方向，越来越接近谜底的预感。它代表成千上万种可能，其中一种可能是这里有个幸存者。  
Erik心跳得厉害，手心也全是是汗。他轻咳了一声，让自己平静下来。用指关节轻轻敲了敲门，“有人吗？”  
没人回应。  
为了不使声音听起来像是自言自语。他又大声重复喊了一遍，转动把手推门。门是从里面锁上的，他的心沉了下去。  
你得习惯这事。也许里面的人出了意外，也许里面的人早死了。一个声音在心底响起。  
Erik永远都不会忘记去年生日那天。他进入到胡桃树街86号一幢房子。屋内很乱，家具有火烧过的痕迹，味道刺鼻。他没放过任何一个角落，仔细地搜索。最后他在阁楼找到了一对老夫妇相拥的尸体。他们不是死于僵尸袭击。老夫人死于心脏病发作，她的丈夫用一把雷明顿猎枪吞枪自杀。Erik能想象出他有多绝望。  
无论过了多久，Erik都无法忘记那件事，他一直自责去得太迟。想到这里，Erik心里默念三个数，踹开了门。  
屋内空无一人。想象中血腥的画面并没有出现。房间很小，大约九英尺长、六英尺宽。即便一个人住也有点挤。地上铺着一张烟灰色的短绒地毯，边缘露出一截水泥地面。看样子原本可能是个仓库或杂物间。天花板很低，Erik伸长手臂就能碰到。墙面被人漆成天蓝色，视觉上并不是很压抑。  
屋内像样点的家当只有一张单人铁架床和一张白色的木书桌以及一把扶手椅。书桌的桌面很干净，没有灰尘。上面挤得满满当当的。左边作为餐桌，放着杯碟和一盏备用照明（或是取暖设备）的露营灯。右边搁着一个电子闹钟，指针显示13时17分。旁边一本硬皮笔记本和和一本小说。小说看上去被阅读了很多次，Erik大致翻了几页，是个关于亚瑟王的传奇故事。楼下有十几万本书，Erik有点好奇为什么屋主人偏偏把它放在身边反复阅读。Erik一年里一点也没有看书的心情，他宁愿在夜深人静的时候就着啤酒一遍又一遍看老套的西部片。  
正对桌子的墙壁挂着一张风景画，下方是把折叠梯。折叠梯底层摆着《染色体诱变》《基因x》《塞尔伯恩博物志》《村庄》等书。上层放着一台留声机。他顺手把唱针搁在唱片上，柔和的音乐立刻充满了整个房间。  
紧挨着书架的地上放着一小盆不知名的植物，叶片顶端一朵白色的花正开着，花朵散放着一股奶油味。Erik摸了摸，土壤是湿润的，大约半天前浇过水。房间主人应该仍住在这里没有走远。  
房间布置得十分温馨，有生活气息。空气闻起来也十分清爽，没有潮湿腐败的味道。要不是窗子上交叉钉着两条宽木条，窗台下还放着一把消防斧。和一般的公寓没什么两样，甚至比Erik住的地方更家的样子。  
Erik对屋主产生了很大的兴趣。是什么样的家伙能在如此恶劣的情况下，保持乐观，仍不放弃希望和对生活的爱。  
Erik把床下的手提箱翻了个遍，他并不想窥视房间主人的私隐，他只想尽快找到能证明主人身份信息的东西。箱内整齐地叠着三件T恤、两条长裤和四条平角裤。根据衣服尺码推测，屋主人身高五英尺六英寸到五英尺八英寸之间，体重不超过一百五十磅。年龄二十五到三十五岁之间。  
抽屉里装着不少东西——一副备用眼镜、便签簿、阿司匹林、信封刀、派克钢笔、一盒点三二口径的子弹、一架望远镜、飞利浦剃须刀（至少能确定屋主是个男人了）。没找到牙刷和洗发水，他猜测这幢房子某处一定有个隐蔽的洗浴间。  
接下来找到的东西，让Erik吓了一跳，以至于他把它拿到手电下翻来覆去看了几次才证明自己不是在做梦。那是一张信用卡，卡上的名字是Charles Xavier。  
谢天谢地，他还活着。

中

里程表显示图书馆到警局的距离不超过二十英里。可一年中，他们兜了无数圈子，却从未遇见过。  
他一面后悔这么久才探索这里，一面回忆起他们初次见面的情景。  
当时Erik在查一桩凶杀案。一个女人在离家不远的一条小巷内被杀。经过身份确认死者名叫Rachel Smith，三十岁、特拉斯克制药公司的研究员。凶手抢走了她的手袋、首饰。并用一把约十公分的利刃刺向她的胸部。一共十一刀，几乎刀刀致命。法医给出的死亡时间为晚九点至十点之间。现场没有目击者，没有监控。死者身上并未提取到有效、完整的指纹，无法和已有记录比对。经过追踪死者的手机号发现，她的手机丢在离案发地不远的排水沟中。没有拨打过九一一的记录，似乎一切发生的太突然，她还来不及做出反应。唯一的线索来自死者曾在案发前播出的号码。号码的主人是一个叫做Charles Xavier的遗传学教授。  
Erik为了了解案件的情况，准备对Xavier做一些常规询问。他比预定时间早到了五分钟。Xavier教授办公室的门锁着，手机不通。他在校园里问了几个呆头呆脑的家伙都回答不知道。  
于是Erik拦住一个看起来比较聪明的年轻人——他正拿着两杯咖啡往楼上走。  
Erik出示了证件：“你知道Charles Xavier在哪儿吗？”  
对方用一双讨人喜欢的蓝眼睛把Erik从上到下打量了个遍，“我带你去找他。”  
他领着Erik往楼上走，时不时有学生对他报以微笑。Erik承认年轻人的样貌的确很出众。他看上去二十出头、五英尺七英寸高，一百二十磅。深褐色头发，皮肤白皙，只有一丁点无害的雀斑点缀在上面，这点瑕疵丝毫没有对他的长相构成影响，反而增添了亲切的感觉。他上身穿着天蓝色条纹的衬衫，下身搭配卡其裤。有种书卷气，很合身。不过，和周围穿着印花T恤、褪色牛仔裤的同龄人相比，这家伙穿得未免过于成熟稳重了。Erik一时间很难把他迅速分类，他恰好是Erik偏好的类型。  
Erik正盘算着如何约他，发现他们再次回到了办公室门口。年轻人一只手端着咖啡，用另一只手掏出钥匙开门，“我们到了。”  
办公室不大，光线柔和。两个满满当当的书架、一张办公桌、两把扶手椅就是全部的摆设。  
Erik环视整间办公室，很自然地问道：“你是他的助教？”  
年轻人并未回答，而是走到办公桌后放下咖啡，朝Erik伸出右手说道：“Charles Xavier。我迟到了吗？”  
他完全没有把眼前的人和Charles Xavier对上号，Charles根本不像比他大了三岁的样子，反过来的可信度倒是更高一些。  
“我来早了。”Erik握了握Charles的手，“我是负责Rachel Smith案子的Erik Lehnsherr。想和你谈谈她的事。希望不会占用你太多时间。”  
Charles示意Erik坐下，把咖啡递给他，“我会尽可能回答我所知道的，但愿能帮到你。”  
“谢谢。”  
“Rachel是我的高中同学。她的事我很难过。”  
“毕业后你们有过接触吗？”  
“没有。我们只在同学聚会上见过一面——三个月前的事，当时我们交换了联系方式。直到昨天下午三点半，她联络我，想见一面。我们约了晚上九点去我常去的酒吧碰面。路上有点塞车，八点五十七分我才赶到那儿。但是我等了很久她都没有出现。直到今天早上，我从新闻上得知她遇害的消息。说真的，我根本不能相信会发生这种事。。”  
Charles讲话时吐字清晰，举止优雅。唯一的缺点他总会下意识地舔舔嘴唇，这个不经意间的小动作太另人分心。Erik拿出手册和笔记录，尽可能的把注意力集中在纸面上。  
“她为什么突然想见你？”  
“我猜测她似乎想交给我一些东西。通话并不安全，见面聊会好一些。她还强调务必只有我一个人去。”  
“听起来很神秘。她没透露过它是什么吗？”  
“或许它根本不存在，是我过度解读。她只是想找个人聊聊，叙叙旧。”Charles说，“你们没在她的身边发现什么可疑物品吗？”  
“没有。假设有那样东西，有人拿走了它。”  
“希望不是什么至关重要的东西。”  
“你对她的印象如何？”  
“她很安静、腼腆，喜欢独处，在校期间我们交流并不多算不上很熟。除了通话中她的声音听起来有点紧张外，没有异常。”  
的确，Rachel Smith的尸检报告并没有任何饮酒或是嗑药的痕迹。  
“你知道她和谁有过节之类的吗？”  
“不清楚。你们把案子定义为蓄意谋杀吗？我倒认为随机作案的可能性更高一点。凶手临时起意，很可能是惯犯。”  
“你的推理根据是什么？”  
“我碰巧读过一点关于犯罪心理的书。”  
Erik目光扫过书架上厚度足以当成武器的心理学书籍。以及他记得资料上显示有Charles个心理学硕士学位。他搞不懂“一点”是什么意思。  
“有件事你恐怕很难接受。你是昨天Smith最后联络的人。”  
Charles震惊了几秒，但很快明白Erik暗示什么。  
“先不谈动机，我没有作案时间。我几乎整晚都待在农纳酒吧，期间没有离开过。酒保Terry Hale能证明我没说谎。”  
“我查到你在九点二十分离开了一会儿，那段时间你做了什么？”  
“我去了酒吧洗手间打给Rachel。不过无论拨了多少次电话都无法接通，所以我回到卡座继续等她，前后不超过十分钟。除非我有超能力，否则不可能十分钟内赶到瓦特街杀掉Rachel，清理自己再返回酒吧。”  
Erik干这行干了五年，他机会可以从大多数人的微表情判断对方有没有说实话。他观察Charles脸上的表情，试图找出谎言的痕迹，Charles迎上Erik的目光，“我说的是事实，没有任何隐瞒。我和你一样想早点抓住凶手。”  
如果他刚刚在说谎，那么他无疑是世界上最好的演员。而且从外表看Charles也不像会捅同学十一刀的人。Erik想给自己一拳，他抓到过无数道貌岸然的伪君子。外表根本不能说明什么，他到底怎么了？  
Erik没错过Charles眼中的一丝兴趣。他移开目光，避免陷入那片深蓝，“离开酒吧你做了什么？——这只是例行询问。”Erik无法理解为什么多余补充一句。  
“我十二点钟到家。公寓的门卫可以证明。我猜我所有的地址你应该都查过了。一点钟上床睡觉，至于我有没有真的睡觉——”他加重了语气，听起来像另有所指。“没有证人。”  
“你记性不错。”  
能问的都问完了，Erik却并不想起身离开。  
Charles似乎读出了Erik的心思，他看了看表，“Lehnsherr警官，现在刚好是下班时间，街角有家不错的餐厅，我们可以边吃边谈。”他眨眨眼，“你还能就近监视我。”  
Erik不知道用了多大的意志力才拒绝了Charles。他不能同卷进案子的人约会，那会影响他的判断。尤其他被Charles深深吸引的情况下。  
他走出办公室的脸色可以用阴沉来形容，以至于两个迎面过来的女孩子看见他就躲得远远的。  
Erik开车回家的路上，接到了Bobby的电话。内容很简短——人抓到了。  
他用了不到十分钟赶回警局，直奔拘留室。  
John守在门口，他双臂交叉抱在胸前，头几乎快垂到桌面上。身上穿着昨天的衣服，双眼下面一片黑青，下巴上满是窜起的胡渣。疲惫到了极点。Erik用拇指指背蹭了蹭下巴，知道自己形象看起来也差不多。  
Erik拿起桌面上的档案翻开。Craig Wilson二十二岁、住址瓦特街105号、曾因为抢劫被判入狱一年。他又翻了几页，凶器上的血液被证明是死者的，指纹数据吻合，几乎可以确定是这个人干的了。  
翻页的声音让John抬起头，他打了个哈欠把证物箱推给Erik。  
证物箱里有一把折叠刀、一个黑色女士手包、一支口红、一把车钥匙、一只空钱包以及一只注射笔——每件证物都套了证物袋。Erik觉得Smith的个人物品不会只有这些，里面那个混蛋肯定搞丢了一部分。他把注射笔拿在手里掂量着它，它是金属制的，和市面上能买到的常用型都不太一样。里面的液体已经空了，只留下一点蓝色的痕迹。  
它会是Rachel要交给Charles的东西吗？如果是，它和Rachel Smith的研究有所关联吗？Erik想道。  
“你绝对猜不到我和Bobby是怎么抓到人的。Wilson和一群朋友吹嘘，昨晚在瓦特街从一个女孩身上搞到了好东西，没过十分钟他的死党就报了警，我和Bobby去抓的人，容易得和签收送上门的包裹一样。我敢打赌，Wilson做梦也没想到死党们会出卖他。”  
“那群小混混守得住秘密才怪。”  
“要不是Wilson突然攻击他的朋友，那群人也不会报警。我们去的时候，他差点把其中一个人的食指咬断。”  
Erik开门往里面走。  
“小心点，我也差点被他咬了一口。”John翻了个白眼，“他毒瘾犯了，认不出人。”  
Erik进门的时候Wilson并没有发作。  
他看上去很瘦，皮包骨那种瘦，资料显示五英尺八英寸，但Erik推测他的实际体重不超过一百磅。颧骨很高，眉毛淡得几乎看不见。脸颊长着不少粉刺，嘴唇白得像涂了油彩。除去他身上松松垮垮的灰色帽衫、牛仔裤以及手腕上的手铐。活脱脱像是从博物馆跑出来的古埃及木乃伊。  
他的举止也像木乃伊一样僵硬，眼睛盯着空气中的一个点。仿佛那里正上映一场精彩的电影。Erik走进拘留室，他动也没有动，只有浅褐色的瞳孔随着Erik的动作转了一转。  
Erik拉开椅子坐下，从档案夹里取出Rachel的照片，调转方向推向Wilson那边桌面。“对这个女孩有印象吗？”  
Wilson眼睛眨也没眨，仿佛眼前的一切和他没有一点关系。  
Erik拉高Wilson的袖子，手臂上布满密密麻麻的针眼，大部分都发炎、溃烂了。  
“我不管你吸了多少，我最后问一次。你在昨晚九点钟到十点钟有没有见过这个女孩？”  
Wilson仍然毫无反应。  
Erik拿出注射笔在Wilson眼前晃了晃，“认识它吧，哪儿搞到的？”  
Wilson终于从木然的状态中回过神。  
“给我！把它给我！”  
Wilson突然大叫，声音尖锐得像是用刀在刮擦玻璃。  
“你没事吧？”  
下一秒，Wilson全身抽搐，手指抠着喉咙，剧烈地呕吐起来。  
Erik不得不终止了审问。  
Erik从警局出来，没有丝毫轻松的心情。他困惑该去哪儿，时间不到九点，昨天半夜接到报警直到现在都没有时间休息。他的体力严重透支。正常的顺序来说应该回家洗个澡，缓解酸痛的肌肉，吃点东西再睡上一觉。但有个念头一直挥之不去，他想见到Charles。  
但再次去学校太过突然，他去了农纳酒吧期待能“偶遇”Charles。  
Erik在酒吧门口停车。虽然光线昏暗，但他还是认出一个熟悉的背影。  
Charles背对Erik的方向站着。他身旁挨着一个高大健壮的男人，正一边激烈地说着什么，一边伸手去扯Charles的手腕。而Erik的角度看不到Charles的表情。  
Erik想也不想地跳下车，朝那个男人跑去。他要把他按到地上，狠狠往脸上连揍几拳。没等他靠近，他看到Charles反手扶住了那个男人的肩膀，这个举动让Erik停下来。  
Charles简短地对那男人说了句什么——距离近得有点暧昧那种。接着那个男人沉着脸离开了。  
“我不知道让你改变了主意来找我。”等Erik跑到Charles旁边，Charles问道，声音听起来有一点沙哑。  
“愿意喝一杯吗？”Erik也不知道为什么会讲出这么俗套的开场白。  
似乎这个邀请并不能让Charles满意，他朝那男子走的方向歪了歪头，“我要走了。我男朋友还在车里等我”  
“我认为他是个醉鬼可能性更大些，你刚刚那一下，他的手臂说不定断了。”Erik非常肯定自己的判断，但“我的男朋友”还是让他不爽，他补上一句，“他活该。”  
“你在担心我，对吗？”Charles靠近Erik，他嘴唇红润，呼吸带着酒精的气息。  
Erik忍不住想吻下去。很快他被这个念头吓了一跳，站在原地没动也没说话。  
“我不知道你给自己设定的界线在哪儿，但我愿意做跨越它的人……”  
Charles一只手拉住Erik的外套前襟，把他拉低。另一只手轻柔地沿着他的手臂向上攀援直至肩膀，然后吻住了他。  
Erik嗅到Charles身上古龙水的味道，感受到柔软嘴唇渐渐升起的热度和细微吞咽的声音。他有些发愣，这比他想象中的进展快多了，当然也美妙多了。他再没犹豫，手掌搭上Charles的腰，加深了这个吻。  
当他们分开，Charles微笑起来，“挺意外的，我以为你会推开我呢。”  
Erik回以他一个温柔的微笑。  
当他们再度吻向对方，一切都美好得不可思议。直到Erik的手机铃声突兀地响起。  
“你的电话。”Charles离开Erik的怀抱，后退了两步说道。  
他轻微的喘息让Erik带着愠怒接起电话，“喂？”  
“Erik你在哪儿？”手机里是John焦急的声音，“Wilson死了。”  
“什么？”  
“你没听错。Wilson死了。快回警局。”  
Erik挂掉电话带着歉意望向Charles，“我得回趟警局——”  
“记得打给我。”Charles指了指手机。  
“当然。”

送Charles上车后，Erik回到车里发动引擎。车内闷热不堪，他把空调温度调低，猛踩油门朝警局开去。过了不到十分钟，一辆警用摩托闪烁着警灯跟在他后方不远处，Erik朝后视镜看了一眼。车上的巡警正示意Erik停车。  
他猛地靠路边刹车，轮胎摩擦地面发出一声刺耳的尖叫。Erik想降下车窗，但指头按了几次才听使唤。巡警走到车边，头探进车内，嘴巴一张一合说着什么，像是哑剧一样，每个字都无法传进Erik的耳朵。Erik的呼吸变得异常困难，他费力地眨眨眼，想环视四周，却看到车外的景色像地震般剧烈地晃动着。  
之后的记忆变得断断续续的，Erik不记得救护车不知道什么时候到的。头顶上方出现几张不辨面目的脸。一个氧气罩按在他的脸上，他想起身，电复律机压在胸前让他根本动不了，黑暗抽走了他最后一丝力气。

下

当Erik从病床上醒来，无论按了多少遍呼叫铃也没有人应答。他拔掉留置针，走出病房，经过一段狭长的走廊进入大厅。大厅里没有医生、护士，迎接他的是一只行动迟缓的僵尸。他震惊了一秒，抄起一把折叠椅，迅速做出了反应。  
在他昏迷的日子，世界留给他无数谜题，没有任何线索。他花了多少时间，用多少力气，都没法破解。  
他没能按照约定联络Charles，实际上他没能联络上任何人。有多少次，Erik都希望时间定格在酒吧门口，昏暗的灯光下和Charles相拥的一秒。他就不用在漫长的午夜里反复重温那个片段。  
Erik找遍了Charles可能去的地方。学校、图书馆还有Charles温彻斯特的家——一座巨大、阴森的建筑。起居室、书房、地下室，他翻遍每一寸土地，除了三具僵硬变形的尸体，再没有其他收获。这可能是最好的结果，Erik可以幻想Charles已经离开这个国家，去往安全的地方，这也是支撑他在这个世界生存的信念。而另一种可能他从不愿去想。  
如今知道Charles尚在人世。Erik除了感谢奇迹的出现，还想知道Charles是如何活下来的。他翻开桌面上的笔记本，试图通过上面的行程安排拼凑出Charles一年的日常生活。病毒爆发后的整整一个月Charles没有一点记录。之后Charles在城外找了个避难所。随着疫情扩大，他又换了好几个地方，最后选择图书馆落脚。无论在哪里他都尽可能的搜寻着幸存者，不过遗憾的是他也一无所获。  
所幸的是他在城外救治了一只流浪狗，小家伙活了下来，而且被他照料得很好。  
不过，Charles似乎这一年中吃了不少的罐头食品。  
那无益于他的健康。Erik想。  
Erik将来愿意承担煮饭的活儿，他觉得自己厨艺还不错，Charles会喜欢的。他们还可以尝试在花园种些莴苣、甜菜、芽甘蓝之类的，那样他们能吃到新鲜蔬菜，而不是脱水的。不过他对园艺并不是很在行，但愿Charles肯帮他的忙。天气好的时候他们会在楼顶的天台吃晚饭，那之前要先把栏杆加固，还要在建筑外围架起铁丝网。还有那只不知道名字的狗狗，Erik会把它安顿得很好。  
Erik把笔记本一页页向后翻动，从最后一篇看。Charles打算去给狗狗”买”些零食和磨牙棒。  
Erik急切地想见到Charles。他找了整整一年，根本没办法留在房间内傻等。  
他一边往外走，一边思索Charles可能会去的地方。不太可能是街角的宠物店，通往那里的路被报废车堵死了，Charles不会强行通过。也不太可能是格兰特街的超级市场，那里是人口密集区，充满了不确定因素，Charles不会去冒险。  
最有可能的地点是两个街区外的便利店，去往那里的道路畅通，遗留的“人”也很少。  
他五分钟内就开到了便利店。便利店是棕黄色的一层建筑，毫不起眼。屋顶侧面立着一个巨大的广告牌，使它看上去像个贴着标签的瓦楞纸箱。广告牌上方蹲着不少乌鸦，见到活人靠近发出一阵嘶哑的警告声，听起来像是婴儿在哭泣。这种黑漆漆的鸟儿总是能把寻常的地方搞出一种墓地般诡异的气氛。  
Erik没找到Charles的车。他走进便利店，很快在收银台发现一袋狗狗饼干和两盒罐头，罐头旁边还放着二十块钱。Charles的确来过这里，可是他似乎没拿上“买”的东西就离开了。  
令Erik感到紧张的是，钞票上有几滴新鲜的血迹。一种不祥的感觉钻进了他的脑子，甚至取代了即将见到Charles的冲动。他深知这种预感通常在重案发生前触发，有几次甚至救了他的命。但第一次，他对这种预感深感不安。他大喊Charles的名字，回答他的只有寂静。  
Erik在每一条过道内搜寻。最后在放着棉花糖、薯片的货架下找到一大滩褐色的血迹。血迹是右侧过道渗过来的。Erik单手伸进夹克，掏出后腰枪套里的史密斯维森5946手枪。他打开保险，双手握枪，进入右侧的过道。整个动作没发出一丁点声响。  
尽管Erik做了最坏的打算，但他还是不愿相信眼睛看到的一幕。离他十码远的地方，一个男人仰面躺着，早没有了呼吸。另一个体型巨大的僵尸蹲在旁边啃咬着男子的前胸。  
地上的男子大约五英尺八英寸高，一百三十磅重。穿着黑色的T恤和牛仔裤。前胸的衣服全被撕烂了，皮肤上满是深深的抓痕，最深的伤口能清晰地看到骨头。他的长发很长，沾满了血。像一团毛线乱蓬蓬地盖住脸，看不清样貌。致命伤在右下腹，那里的皮肤完全被撕烂，内脏流了一地。从血液干涸的颜色看，死亡时间不超过两个小时。  
中午吃的三明治都快从胃里涌出来了，Erik竭尽全力才把它压下去。他头晕目眩、冷汗直流，几乎透不过气。他要紧牙关，迫使自己冷静下来。  
“Charles！”Erik大喊出声。  
地上的男人毫无反应。狼吞虎咽的巨型僵尸停下来，缓缓站起身。它打了个饱嗝，褐色的血混合着口水从嘴里涌了出来，散发着一股下水道般的臭味，难闻的快要让人窒息。  
它大概六英尺两英寸高，体重足有三百磅。腐烂使它的皮肤呈紫黑色，看上去像是一块膨胀过度的面团。  
它朝着Erik的方向大口的吸气，对鲜血的渴望让它兴奋起来。  
Erik瞄准大个子的脖子勾动扳机。砰的一声子弹笔直地射进了它的喉咙，巨大的冲击力迫使它后退了半步。  
但它的脂肪层厚得惊人，这一枪没起到什么作用。只让它的脖子断了一半，它的头以一种诡异的姿势歪在左肩上，像只即将塞进烤箱的火鸡。  
它的头不可能再扳回正常位置，但这并不影响它的行动。它嘶吼了一声，朝Erik扑了过去。  
Erik向左闪身，并抓起旁边的货架一挡。大个子锋利的指甲贴着Erik的肩膀擦过，在货架隔板上留下一道长长的抓痕。要不是Erik的动作够快，他百分之百会被抓伤。不久后便会因为感染死去，或是变成像它一样毫无知觉的怪物。  
趁它扑空的时候，Erik整个货架推向它，带着最后的希望回望地上的男人一眼，转身往出口跑。  
他一定不会想到，大个子单手抓住了货架。沉重的货架被它拿在手里就像是一颗保龄球。紧接着它把货架朝Erik的去路丢了出去，死死地卡在门口。  
唯一的出路被封死，Erik只好往侧面的落地窗跑，大个子紧追不放。它虽然体型巨大，但移动速度非常快。和其他那些行动迟缓僵尸截然不同。他怀疑它在某些方面得到了进化。但现在他没有多余时间思考。必须击中精力对付它，稍不留神，就会被它撕个粉碎。  
它即将触到Erik的瞬间，Erik猛地朝窗子开了一枪，伴随着炸裂开的玻璃碎片，纵身跳了出去，他的肩膀狠狠地撞在地面上。他顾不得疼，几乎在落地的刹那，Erik敏捷地翻身朝广告牌上的支架连开了两枪。一声巨响过后，掉落的广告牌结结实实地砸在跟着跃出窗外的大个子身上，粘稠、腥臭的液体溅了满地。  
Erik站起身，走到它旁边。它的身体像触电般抽搐了两下，一动不动了。  
Erik想抬手擦额头的汗，才注意到右手手背多出两条口子，正不停地流着血。他不认为被它抓伤了，碎玻璃划伤的可能更高一些。  
Erik用T恤下摆蹭了把血，然后垂下手，拿着枪指着它，“你他妈带走了我的一切。”  
它瞪着无神的眼睛，没有任何回答。  
Erik只想把弹夹里的子弹全部打完，在随时可能出现僵尸的地方这么做等同于自杀，但一秒钟后他真的这么做了。  
Erik忘记是怎么回到车里的。无论如何，他还会继续找寻下去，虽然永远不可能有结果。  
他不知道能去哪儿，又回到Charles居住的图书馆。他打算今后住在这里，幻想它的主人只是去远游，说不定某个天气晴朗的早晨会回到这里，他会给Charles一个迟来的拥抱。他审视着屋内的摆设，房间看上去没有任何变化。桌上的钟显示13:47分。然而过了不到半个钟头，装饰和家具似乎就知晓了主人的离去而变得死气沉沉。他坐在床边等着，四周一片寂静。他觉得很累，懒得去管有没有关门，也不在乎了。他随手把枪横放在桌面上，倦意瞬间压垮了他。Erik承认自己到了极限，他躺下来，坠入了梦乡。  
屋子里变得很冷，半梦半醒间有什么舔着他的手。他睁开眼睛，看到灯亮着。床边蹲着一只戴着伊丽莎白圈的德国牧羊犬。  
“乖狗狗。”Erik在狗狗头上胡乱摸了一把。  
狗狗朝Erik连着叫了几声，欢快地摇起了尾巴。  
“Erik，安静。”  
他没听错吧？有人在叫他的名字。Erik用手掌揉了把眼睛，他留意到手背上的伤口被人用绷带包好了。当他把目光移向椅子上坐着的人后，整个人都呆住了。  
“Charles。”  
Charles望着他神情严肃而紧张，“你的体温和心跳都很正常，你有感到哪些部位不舒服吗？”  
Erik摇摇头。Charles的问题让他发懵，或者说Charles整个人都让他感到极度不真实。Charles和记忆中一样没有太多变化，照旧穿着条纹衬衫和卡其裤。只是人瘦了一些，气色还算不错。  
他伸手去摸Charles的脸，这一年他看惯了冰冷的尸体，摸到活生生的Charles，他的指头都在不停地发抖。  
“你还活着，我一定是在做梦。”  
Charles把手搭上Erik的手腕，用指头摩挲着，“这不是梦。我在这里。”  
“我一直在找你，我很怕你已经死了，或者变成了外面那玩意。”  
“我也在找你，不过我坚信你一定会活下来。”  
Erik盯着Charles，眼睛也不敢眨一下，他觉得只要一眨眼，眼前的人一定会从眼前凭空消失。“我看到你留下的钱，上面有不少血。”  
“不是我的血，是狗狗的。他被碎石划伤了脚。我给他简单包扎了一下，大概是那时候蹭上的。”Charles抚摸狗狗的后背，狗狗满足的发出了呼噜的声音。“抱歉，我忘了你的零食，明天会再买给你的。”  
Erik整个人都放松下来，“别怪我胡思乱想，那地方看起来就像是个屠宰场。”  
“我没事。你的伤是怎么弄的？”  
Erik看着缠满绷带手笑了起来，他明白Charles也在担心同样的事。  
Charles皱起眉头，并不觉得有什么好笑。  
“如果我被僵尸咬了，你会给我一枪吗？”Erik扫了眼桌面上的枪，“我猜你应该也带着一把。”  
“别问这种蠢问题，我绝不会那么做。我会想出其他办法的。”  
Erik没再问难他，“我被玻璃划伤了手。”  
Charles大大的松了口气，“幸好我们都安然无恙。”  
“我看了你的日记。”Erik做了个抱歉的手势，“有一个月它们都是空白。”  
“我会告诉你发生了什么，但不是现在。”  
Erik望向Charles，如果Charles再不说点什么他一定会忍不住去吻Charles的。  
不过Charles碰巧在这个时候开口了。“你以后有什么打算？”  
Erik头后仰，枕着没受伤的手臂躺下来，“我要待在这里，等伤养好再说。”  
“你也看到了，这里住不下两个人和一只狗狗。除非有个人肯睡地板。”  
“我不忍心让你睡地板。”Erik挪了挪，空出一半的地方，“这一半归你了。”  
趴在地上的狗狗支起后腿，前爪搭到床沿上，作势要往上面跳。  
“Erik，下来。”  
狗狗立刻坐下并叫了一声，似乎在等谁拍拍它的头。  
“你不打算给他换个名字吗？”  
Charles笑了。“我想不出更适合的名字了。”

旧文存档

写完居然一年了，还没填完后续，望天 19.9.13


	2. 后续

Charles很难集中精力看书上的字，半个钟头过去了他还没翻一页，视线一直卡在第一句纸页上。“那天晚上，琼斯少尉第一次真正尝到了战争的味道。”一句话被他读了四五遍，但如果他抬起头，Erik半裸的身体就会出现在眼前。  
Erik借住在图书馆一周，他们之间什么也没有发生。某种程度上来说也算一个奇迹。  
他扫了眼远处的Cahoon公园，那里因为无人打理变成了一座小型的原始森林。过去Charles常常去那里散步，然后面向湖水坐下来读一会书。Erik提到过他常去那里晨跑，可他们从未遇见过。  
Erik在阁楼清理了两张矮桌当床。还提到这里住宿条件比他办公室的行军床要强很多。  
Charles不知道Erik是不是认真的。他不能理解Erik为什么要住在阁楼，就像他不明白Erik此刻为什么突发奇想要整理天台一样。  
Charles提出帮忙，Erik明确地告知他弄不了这个，无论是修理围栏还是给屋顶刷聚氨酯防水。  
“会有别的活用到你的。”Erik弄了把扶手椅，把Charles安顿在上面，然后Erik带着不知道从哪儿搞到的工具箱——一定不是图书馆原有的。取出里面的扳手开始加固天台上的栏杆。“你可以在这看书什么的，今天阳光不错。”  
“别小瞧我，这座城堡是我建造的。”Charles很自豪地说道。  
“我很好奇这里为什么还没变成蓄水池。”  
Erik修完栏杆开始往屋顶的裂缝刷防水胶。大概二十分钟前他脱掉了贴身的T恤，露出古铜色的皮肤和结实的背肌。这表明这些日子他一直坚持健身。Charles欣赏了一会，庆幸Erik没有因为世界末日变得暴饮暴食。他又盯了半分钟，趁Erik回头找螺丝刀移开眼睛。虽然这么做对视力恢复有帮助，但是Charles真的没办法只是干巴巴的盯着，什么也不做。  
他理解Erik的心情。一年前他们因为一桩案子认识，彼此吸引。他们本该和万千情侣一样约会、上床、因为一些无关紧要的小事吵嘴、和好。而世界末日搅乱了这一切。活下来变得异常艰难，他们重逢像是一个奇迹。而Erik害怕这个奇迹被打破。  
他理解Erik的心情，他愿意给Erik时间。让他消化这一切。而且，他也没找到适合的时间告诉Erik自己的研究进度。  
虽然如此，实际上Erik总会时不时故意触摸他，好像用这种方法才能证明他还活着。他们现在住在一起，生活习惯熟悉得像一对结婚多年的夫夫——只不过不上床的那种。想到这里，Charles再次把目光移向Erik。  
Erik似乎对现有的生活不能更满意， Charles听见他正边干活边吹口哨。Erik回望Charles一眼后，犹豫了一小会儿，带着纠结的表情朝Charles走过来，递给Charles一瓶水，“你看起来有点儿渴，天很热，要及时补充水分。”说完，他走到十英尺外愉快地修整屋顶，彷佛那是非干不可的事。  
Charles抓起身旁的水猛喝了两口，口渴丝毫没有缓解。他知道视线不离开Erik的腰和屁股，喝掉整个泳池的水都是徒劳。  
“我要去五金店一趟，膨胀螺丝不够了，我还要取把热熔枪。顺便回趟警局，半个钟头回来。”Erik把T恤套上身往楼梯下走，“需要帮你带什么回来吗？”  
“我和你一起去。”  
“不用了，路上会总遇到那玩意，我不想你冒险。”  
“别忘了我也这么生活了一年，完全有能力自保。”他跟在Erik身后，“而且Max可以保护我的安全。”  
一声犬吠在楼下响起，为了区别两个Erik，另一个Erik被迫改成了Max。  
“我不知道他除了追着尾巴咬和在我袜子上撒尿外还能派上什么用场。”  
“他能探寻附近有没有人类出现。”Charles快走几步赶在Erik前面转身停下脚步，“而且他可以感知到临近的危险。”  
“这一年他找到了谁了吗？显然没有。”  
“你。”Charles在心底说这也是我一直期盼的事。  
显然Erik没听到Charles心底的表白，他做了个无可奈何的手势，“作为报答我会给他买狗饼干的。”  
“你不能让我独自等上半个钟头。”  
Charles一分钟都等不了，联络不到Erik，每分每秒都是一种煎熬。  
“Max真正派上用场的时候到了，你可以教他学会如何正确如厕之类的。”  
“我不想和你吵。”  
“听我说，我知道你在担心我。”Erik说，“呆在这里，等我回来。无论如何我都会回来的。”  
这句话听起来像个表白。如果不去吻他，Charles觉得对不起白白浪费的这一周。  
他凑了过去。  
突然，一声巨大的炸雷在屋顶上响起，地面都跟着抖了一下。  
他们同时向对方伸出了手。  
“你去不成了。”Charles贴近他，用气音轻声说道。  
Erik的第一个念头是，他在做梦。他一年中做过无数这样的梦了，但他从没想过有美梦成真的一天。

如果说Erik对Charles没有一点渴望，完全是撒谎。这一周里他会时不时触碰Charles。  
“嘿，我做了意面，要尝尝么？我要去躺超级市场，除了咖啡、巧克力还要带什么？”或者“我搞到一台打字机。皇家牌的你可以试试。”他不敢触碰更多，他害怕一切都只是一个美梦。他要每时每刻确认Charles在身边，他醒着。即使Charles主动靠近他，他也仍担心，Charles不再像一年前那样渴望他，需要他。一年，足以改变很多事。  
Charles闻起来有柠檬沐浴乳的味道。他知道Charles习惯在早上洗澡。那瓶沐浴乳Erik也用过，他当时觉得味道有点古怪。现在他觉得这味道很好闻，或者说这味道用在Charles身上非常适合。  
他贴近Charles，距离近到能看清Charles的虹膜。它留意到Charles的脸颊微微发红，那红色一直延伸到领口……Erik开始怨恨灯光太暗了。  
Erik嘴唇试探着吻上Charles的侧脸，他能清晰地感觉到Charles脸颊的温度在升高。他转道吻Charles的耳垂。只是轻啄，Charles的身体在轻微的颤抖。  
他停下来，手指安抚地摩挲Charles的后背。“如果你要我停下——”  
“那不如杀掉我，我想你想得要疯了。”  
Erik望向Charles的蓝眼睛。伸手把Charles耳边的头发拢向脑后。Charles侧头吻Erik的手，从手心到手指，每一寸都不放过。然后用舌尖挑逗Erik的指头，接下来他含住了它们。  
Erik倒吸了口气抽出指头,嘴唇覆盖上Charles的。他一只手托着Charles的后脑，另一只手搭在Charles腰间不轻不重地揉捏。  
他们唇齿相依时，Charles发出的轻哼，变重的鼻息都让Erik失控，没有人让他如此着迷。他等这一刻等得太久，每一个细节都被他幻想过无数遍。直到这事真实发生了，他仍然难以置信，这感觉比他想象中还要美妙一百倍。

天哪，还要多久才能走回Charles的卧室？  
他们没能坚持到卧室，一方面他们都控制不住自己的欲望，另一方面Charles卧室一直由Max把守。它不会放任Erik把Charles按到床上不管。  
他们钻进了狭小的淋浴间内。淋浴间仅有的一扇窗子被三块木板封住，室内光线很暗。  
一进门，Erik把Charles的衬衫从裤子里拽出来，一颗接一颗由下至上打开纽扣脱掉。与此同时，Charles把Erik的T恤往上卷，直到Erik脱下它。  
Charles抚摸Erik的腹肌，嘴唇吻上肩膀、手臂、小腹的疤痕。变重的呼吸打在Erik的脖颈上。这个回应几乎让Erik感到了前所未有的鼓励。他急切地想要拥有更多。  
他再次吻向Charles的嘴唇，这次吻得用力又专注。他们吻了很久，在换气的时候忍不住大声笑了起来。足以把雷声和世界隔绝在这方空间之外。  
他嘴唇吸吮Charles的耳垂，沿着侧颈的曲线缓慢向下，偶尔他会使用牙齿在Charles白皙的皮肤上留下一点痕迹，他知道这些痕迹一周后会就消退。不过，只要Charles愿意，在那之前他会留下更多新的。  
他的嘴唇顺着Charles的肩膀的线条滑到胸膛，他吸吮着Charles一侧的乳头，手指揉搓着另一侧，直到Charles呻吟着弓起身子。  
那个呻吟让Erik不能再硬，他解开裤扣和拉链，露出阴茎撸动。  
Charles往下看了一眼Erik粗长的阴茎，“为什么我们要等到现在才开操？”  
“现在也不晚。”  
Charles脱掉了裤子和内裤，Erik把他推到墙上时，他挣扎了一下。“等等，润滑剂。”  
Charles平复了一会呼吸，从靠墙的柜子里取出润滑剂和保险套塞给Erik。  
Erik扫了一眼瓶子只剩下一半的液体，把目光转回Charles脸上。  
Charles脸红得滴血，这一周他每天都趁着淋浴的时候自慰，脑子里想着Erik。  
Erik把瓶子里剩下的液体倒在手上，让Charles面向墙壁，然后他愣住了。  
Charles肩胛骨一条细长的疤痕吸引了他全部的注意力。他的手指抚摸那里的皮肤。“怎么弄的？”  
“一个朋友。他抢走了我全部的物资，然后在我后背留下了这条疤痕。”Charles淡淡地说。  
“我真该杀了他。”  
“他的下场并不好。”Charles回过头，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的。“别再谈它了，拜托。”  
Erik低头吻着Charles的后背，然后把一根食指滑进Charles洞口缓慢搅动。“如果你感到疼——”  
Charles双手手撑着墙壁，尽力地打开自己。“继续。”  
Erik又加入了两根手指扩张，Charles等自己适应，开始在Erik的手指上操自己。  
当Erik的手指蹭过他前列腺时，Charles几乎尖叫出声，他缓了好一会才挤出一句完整的句子。“可以了，直接操我。”  
Erik抽出手指，撕开保险套戴到阴茎上，再把瓶中所剩不多的润滑剂全涂到上面。  
Charles深深吸气，因为Erik的阴茎抵住了他的洞口。  
“快点。”Charles想不出还能说什么，他脑子里全是对性的渴望。  
Erik缓缓推了进去，只是头部就足以让Charles头晕目眩。他咬住嘴唇，等Erik继续，他想要更多。  
Erik手指捏住他的腰，整根插了进去。Charles说不出话，完全被填满的痛感让他全身紧绷。太久了，他都快忘记这种感觉了。  
Erik用舌头含住Charles的耳垂，用含混的声音说道：“放松。”  
Charles等钝痛过去，伸手扯住Erik的衣领，侧头给了他一个激烈的吻。  
Erik狠狠地抽送了几下，Charles额头抵住墙面，手向后扣住Erik的腰，屁股向后撞去。  
Erik加快了节奏，Charles双腿发软，沉醉在一波波的快感中。他的阴茎不断地涌出前液，滴滴哒哒地流到地面上。  
Erik抽出整根阴茎，空虚感让Charles发出小声的抗议。Erik把Charles的身体面向自己，两只手揽住他的腰。Charles顺势攀住Erik的脖子，一条腿环住Erik的腰间，后背贴到冰冷的墙面上。  
Erik重新操了进去，这个对Charles来说角度太深了。Erik每一次用力的顶弄，都狠狠地擦过他的前列腺，他发出大声的呻吟，呼吸变得更加急促，射精的欲望压过了一切。  
Erik加快了抽送的频率，Charles的脑袋一片空白，“我要射了。”他的阴茎抽动了两下射在了他们之间。  
Charles的甬道因为高潮而收紧，Erik再次顶弄了几下，射在了他里面。  
他们额头相抵拥抱了一会，Erik再度开口，声音说不出的沙哑。“我们该冲个澡。”  
Charles靠在他肩上点了点头。

他们休息了一会冲澡，接着手拉着手回到Charles卧室。Max把Charles里里外外嗅了个遍，对着Erik呲起牙。  
“抱歉，宝贝。今天我和Erik要单独待一会。”Charles说完把Max关在了门外。Max挠了一会门，发觉并没有引来主人的关注就咕哝着离开了。  
“再来一次？”Charles把Erik推到床上，语气听起来不太像询问。  
Erik把Charles反压回床上，“当然好。”

他们又做了一次，直到两个人都筋疲力尽地睡着。  
Charles醒过来的时候雨已经停了，他渴得要命，性好像抽走了他身体里的每一滴水。他下床想弄点水喝，左手却被Erik紧紧攥住了，根本抽不出来。  
Erik眼睛紧闭，眉头皱起，似乎陷入了一个可怕的梦中。Charles右手覆上万的手背，嘴唇轻触Erik的脸颊，“我在这里。Erik，我在这里。”  
Erik还在睡，嘴边却洋溢起一个放松的笑容。  
Erik再一次回到了一片白茫茫的大雾中，他并不感到孤独与恐惧。有人与他十指相扣。他知道那是谁，也知道他们最终会走出这里。


End file.
